


SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge

by Coldstares



Series: Jude Adams shenanigans [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, and kathy doesnt know shit, and mick is sweet, dorks being dorks, jude and kathy are gay, jude cant deal with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: A Collection of Fics written for SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge on tumblr.





	1. Week 1: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> First week's prompt was "It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you are annoying me"

It’s another death anniversary for Jude. She has lost count how many death anniversaries of her loved ones she celebrated already. _Her parents, Gabriel, Bobby, Kathy_. Every year she cries herself to sleep in rememberance of those lost. And every year she drinks enough to forget why is she crying.

Sam and Dean learned to let her mourn however she saw fit. But it looked like Mick didn’t know yet.

Jude was awoken by a knocking. With a groan she reached for her phone to check the time.

“It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you are annoying me,” she announced to the person on the other side the door.

“Jude, it’s me. May I come in?” _Oh crap, Mick._ Jude didn’t want him to see her like that. Still, she let him in.

He sat next to her on the bed and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Jude?” he asked softly, as if not to make her even more miserable than she already was. Jude shook her head.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.,” she offered. “Cuddle?”

Mick nodded and pulled her close. “Of course, if it makes you feel better.”

Things weren’t perfect, things weren’t even good but they were good enough for Jude. She could survive this.


	2. Week 2: Dates and hunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt was "Are we completely sure that’s how it’s supposed to look?”

“Are we completely sure that’s how it’s supposed to look?” Kathy asks, as they are driving some narrow country road.

Jude glances at her.

“You mean the date or the road, dear?” She can practically hear Kathy rolling her eyes.

“I mean the date. Folks don’t usually go monster hunting on a date, do they?”

Jude understands Kathy’s question. Growing up a hunter she didn’t get much chance to experience normal life.  It was Jude who was the more experienced one.

“No, they don’t,” Jude shakes her head. “But we aren’t normal folks, are we?”

Kathy beams, although Jude can’t see it.

“No, we aren’t.”


	3. Week 3: Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Can you be any louder?"

It’s the middle of the night, they are curled on Jude’s bed and laughing so hard their bellies hurt, when Dean bamgs on the door.

“Could you be any louder?” he asks them. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Jude and mick look at each other and Jude has to stop herself from giggling.

“Nope, man, sorry. Can’t do,” she answers him.

Dean just groans on the other side of the door.


	4. Week 6: Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 6 of SPN Hiatus Challenge.  
> Prompt was "If you really loved me there wouldn’t be a choice."

“The Brits sent you, huh?” Jude asks the man in front of her. “They want you to kill me.”

She looks him up and down. He doesn’t want to do this, she knows as much.

“I have no choice, Jude,” he tells her. Jude shakes her head.

“If you really loved me there wouldn’t be a choice. You’d leave them when I asked you to.”

That breaks Mick. He puts away his gun and pulls out his phone.

“You are right. I am sorry. I should have done it sooner.”


	5. Week 7: Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for week 7 of SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge.  
> Prompt was "Stop filming me, moron."

Jude laughed and spun around with the camera that Dean tried to take away from her just seconds before.

“Stop filming me, moron,” he huffed.

“Nuh-uh,” Jude declared and laughed again. “You look way too funny when you act like that.”

“Stop filming me and give me that camera, Jude.”

Jude jumped away, her blue eyes glowing and a wide smile on her lips.

“I can’t wait to show it to Bobby, I’m sure he’ll have a laugh of this.”

With this, Jude ran out of the room.


	6. Week 15: Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt was "I didn't lose it, I just misplaced it."

Jude strode into the room where Sam and Dean were sitting.

“Either of you seen my camera? I have absolutely no idea where it is and I swear I had it just yesterday.” She looked at the brothers with a worried expression.

“I’ve seen Dean use it yesterday,” Sam glanced at his brother, who, in turn, threw his hands into the air.

“What? I don’t have your camera,” he declared defensively. Jude raised an eyebrow.

“So either Sam is being honest, and you lost the camera I got from Bobby, or Sam is lying and he lost the camera I got from Bobby.” She let out a sigh, glancing at the Winchesters. “You know I’m more inclined to believe the first option, right?”

Dean shook his head. “I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it,” he declared with a sigh. “Wanna go look for it?”

“You betcha, bro,” Jude smirked.


	7. Week 17: Games/Cofessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt was "Tell me something I don’t know about you"

Ever since Kathy’s death Jude was wary of relationships. She stopped letting people get close to her, and herself to get close to people.

Because of this, Mick Davies was a surprise. He came out of nowhere and wormed his way into Jude’s heart, much to her displeasure. She kept quiet about her feelings, however, and let their tentative friendship bloom.

Now, as they were sitting in the Bunker’s kitchen eating breakfast, Mick smiled at her mischievously.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” he challenged. Jude rolled her eyes.

“That should be easy,” she laughed. “You don’t know a lot of things about me, Michael. But okay. For example, my full name is Juliet. Jude is just a nickname.”

His previously mischievous smile turned softer.

“ _But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? / It is the east, and Juliet is the sun_ ,” he quoted. “Juliet is a beautiful name”

Jude snorted. “It’s your turn now, mr. Poet. Tell me something _I_ don’t know about _you_.”

She took a sip of her tea.

“You don’t know a lot of things about me, Juliet,” Mick repeated what she said to him just a minute before, making her raise an eyebrow at him. “For example, I…” He took a deep breath. “I am madly in love with you, miss Adams.”

He slowly reached his hand across the table, wanting to touch her, but Jude withdrew.

The emotional part of her wanted to run away and hide, but she knew better. She considered whether she should lie about her feelings or be honest, and decided to do the latter.

“Mick, I…” Her voice was shaking. “I want you to know that I _do_ care about you. Have not cared for someone in _that_ way since…” she stopped herself, not wanting to tell Mick to much. “Since my last relationship. But I don’t think I’m ready for it yet, y’know. Someday, though… I’d like to try someday.”

Mick’s face visibly dropped. “If that is what you want then alright. I hope we can still work together?”

A shy smile crept up Jude’s lips.

“Sure. We are friends, you and I, aren’t we?” She let out a small giggle and kicked Mick under the table, to which he laughed too.

“Yes, we are. Of course we are, friend. Now, why don’t you tell me another thing I don’t know about you before your brothers kick us out of here and make us work?”

Yes, Jude realized. Mick would give her as much time as she needed. He was a good man, a gentleman. After all, that was what drew her to him in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: caterpillar-sam.


End file.
